Whistle While You Work by Cynthia Bradley
by yoplait2000
Summary: Seven is intrigued by the act of whistling and asks the Doc to teach her how. Instead she gets a lesson in attraction and the fine art of kissing.


Title: Whistle While You Work  
Author: Cynthia Bradley  
Contact: gerankel...  
series: Voyager  
rating: PG-13 or R depending on your level of comfort (no actual sex but  
definite sexual intent)  
code: EMH/7  
part: 1 of 1  
date: Jan. 28,2000

Archive: Yes

Disclaimer: Paramount owns all things Trek, including characters concept,  
etc, etc. This story is mine!

Summary: Seven is intrigued by the act of whistling and asks the Doc to  
teach her how. Instead she gets a lesson in attraction and the fine art of  
kissing.

Seven of Nine stared distastefully into the cup of steaming brownish,  
black liquid.  
"Can I get you some more coffee, Seven?" asked Neelix helpfully.  
"This beverage is truly disgusting," she remarked. "How can the Captain  
desire it to the exclusion of all other libations?"  
Neelix shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I guess it's an acquired  
taste. Most humans quickly become addicted to it. Can I possibly get you  
something else? I have some lovely--"  
"Water will be sufficient."  
While Neelix went off in search of Seven's water she noticed that Ensign  
Tom Paris and Lt. Belanna Torres sat eating quietly together. She glanced  
away quickly before Belanna noticed she was staring again. The Klingon had  
a nasty temper and Seven was not in the mood to have another of their many  
confrontations about Seven's incessant curiosity.  
As Neelix came to her table with her requested glass of water she noticed  
that he was making a strange type of music that seemed to be coming from  
between his pursed lips.  
"Mr. Neelix, what is that auditory noise you are making and how are you  
accomplishing it?" she asked pointedly.  
"What? Auditory--Oh, you mean my whistling. It's just a little ditty I  
picked up from Ensign Kim. Would you like to hear more? I could--"  
"That will not be necessary. I was not interested in your choice of  
musical selections but rather your means of executing it. How is it done?"  
she asked.  
"Well, I guess it's just a matter of puckering your lips and blowing air  
out of them. I'm afraid that for many persons it's a little difficult to  
master. It took myself several months to get it right."  
"My Borg enhancements make me what many would call "a quick study." She  
confidently got to her feet and stood before Neelix. "Please teach me how  
one 'whistles'.  
Neelix's eyes shot open and he stepped back from Seven's intimidating  
presence. He nervously stuttered, "I--I'm not really a very good music  
teacher Seven. I really think that if you want to learn anything musical  
you should ask someone with a little more experience. Maybe the Doctor  
could help you out. Or even Mr Kim since he was the one who showed me-,"  
Seven sighed with a large amount of resignation and replied, "Very well. I  
shall seek instruction elsewhere."  
Seven nodded a polite thanks and left the mess hall.  
"Another disaster averted, Mr. Neelix?" Paris asked as he and Belanna  
walked up behind him.  
"That remains to be seen Mr. Paris. I'm just glad I won't be there to  
find out."

Seven strode down the corridor on her way to sick bay. After careful  
consideration she had decided that the Doctor would be the most logical  
choice as a musical instructor. Since it was also time for her weekly  
maintenance check she figured that combining the two activities would be  
the most efficient use of her time.  
"Hello Seven. Where are you going?" Naomi Wildman asked.  
Seven had been so busy thinking about the Doctor that she hadn't even  
noticed Naomi stepping along side of her. She had been day dreaming a lot  
more often of late and she didn't really understand the reasons why. Most  
often they concerned the Doctor and some of them were starting to become  
quite *erotic* She would often awaken from her regeneration chamber feeling  
quite odd and yearning for something that she couldn't define.  
*Either I or my regeneration chamber must be malfunctioning,* she thought  
silently. *I will ask the Doctor and Belanna to run a thorough diagnostic.*  
"Hello, Naomi Wildman. I am on my way to sickbay for my weekly diagnostic  
checkup." Seven paused for a moment and then asked Naomi, "Do you know how  
to whistle?"  
Naomi smiled and nodded yes. "Sure, Flotter taught me how. You wonna hear  
something?"

"Proceed," Seven commanded.  
Naomi loudly warbled a quick rendition of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. "What  
about you? Do you know how to whistle?"  
It pained her to admit that there was something that everyone, including a  
young child, could do that she could not. With all her Borg enhancements  
she could not even do something as simple as produce a whistle.  
"No, I cannot."  
"Why don't you come with me to the holodeck tomorrow. We'll get Flotter  
to show you how to do it."  
"I do not believe that playing with imaginary holodeck characters would  
be an efficient use of one's time," Seven responded archly.  
"Oh, well OK. Maybe you could ask the Doctor then. He likes all kinds of  
music," Naomi said helpfully.  
"I will give it some thought," Seven replied.  
"Great! Well I'd better go. Mom said not be late for dinner. Bye Seven!"  
Seven watched her flounce off down the corridor and thought about how to  
approach the Doctor without too much embarrassment.

Seven stepped into sickbay and noticed that the Doctor was attending  
another patient so she took the time to quietly observe him as he went  
about his work. A feeling she could not name coursed through her body to  
settle at the pit of her stomach.  
*Accelerated respiration and pulse, increased perspiration, heightened  
awareness of the surrounding environment. Maybe I am malfunctioning. But  
this does not feel like a malfunction. I'll give it a moment and see if  
things return to normal,* Seven thought.  
The Doctor finished with his previous patient and turned to find Seven  
watching him from the nearest bio-bed.  
*How beautiful she is,* the Doctor thought. *It's too bad I can't come  
right out and let her know it. Oh well, on to more mundane matters I suppose.*  
"Seven! How is my favorite ex-Borg crewman today?" he asked facetiously.  
Confused, Seven replied, "I am your only ex-borg crewman unless there is  
another that I am not aware of."  
"No, no there isn't. I was only attempting a little joke there."  
Seven nodded once and replied, "A very little joke."  
The Doctor picked up his portable scanner and responded sarcastically,  
"Remind me to work on your sense of humor sometime."  
"I have no sense of humor," Seven said.  
"Obviously."  
The Doctor checked her over thoroughly and gave her the usual weekly  
injection and pronounced her fit as usual. He turned away and began to  
sterilize his equipment.  
Instead of leaving as he expected she stepped closer to him.  
"Doctor, I have a request of you that I was hoping that you would help me  
with."  
"Of course, Seven. I'll do my best. What do you need?"  
"It is of a musical nature so naturally I thought to come to you. I would  
like to learn how to whistle."  
The Doctor stared at her for a moment before replying, "I believe I was  
wrong, you do have a sense of humor."  
"I was not attempting to be humorous, Doctor. I would like to learn how  
to whistle. It seems to be an intriguing way of making music. Will you  
instruct me?"  
"I'm a doctor, not a wind instrument," he said sourly.  
"Then your answer is no," she said.  
Seven turned to leave sickbay when the doctor reached out and stopped her  
by gently restraining her arm.  
"Wait, Seven. I didn't say that I wouldn't instruct you, it's just that  
I've never been asked to do something like this before. If it's what you  
really want to do then I'll give it my best shot. When would you like to  
begin?"  
"Unless you have other matters to attend to, now would be sufficient,"  
Seven replied.  
"You're fortunate that it's been a slow day around here. Step into my  
office and we'll begin your first lesson." They walked into the office  
where the Doctor sat behind his desk and pulled up some info on his desktop  
computer.  
"Ah, here we are. First I believe that a brief history about the art of  
whistling is in order." Immediately he launched into a lecturing monotone,  
" From the beginnings of time the act of whistling has been used not only  
as a musical art form but also as a means of communication --"  
"Doctor, I am familiar with the history and usages of the art form. I am  
merely interested in the physical execution of such," Seven interrupted.

"All right, then I guess a demonstration is called for."  
He thought for a moment and then began a rendition of an old childrens'  
nursery tune called 'Whistle While you Work'. As he finished his song he  
noticed that Seven was concentrating on pursing her lips exactly as the  
Doctor had done. She blew out with all her might but no sound emerged.  
"No, no Seven. Don't form an O with your lips. Actually it's more like  
compressing your lips together with only about a millimeter or two of space  
between them. Your top lip should overlap the bottom just slightly. Yes,  
that it. Now, take a deep breath and let the air out of your lungs at a  
slow, steady rate."  
Seven tried several times but failed again and again.  
"Perhaps another demonstration will help," Seven said slowly.  
The Doctor began again and was surprised when Seven reached up and gently  
placed her middle and index fingers on his lips.  
"What are you doing Seven?" he asked quizzically.  
"I thought that perhaps that a tactile exploration of how you are forming  
your lips together might help to correctly form my own. Please continue."  
He again started to produce a long monotone whistle and Seven again placed  
her fingers upon his lips. The feel of her fingers however almost proved to  
be too distracting. He had the overwhelming urge to take her fingers in his  
hand and press them to his lips for something quite different than a  
whistling demonstration.  
"This is insufficient. Since my fingers are not the body parts that  
actually make the sounds it is wrong to use them for a tactile lesson. I  
will move closer to you in order to better observe your movements. Please  
let me know if my nearness becomes too uncomfortable. It has been my  
experience that most life forms have a level of 'personal space' that they  
are unwilling to have others breach. Please begin."  
He was totally unprepared for what Seven had in mind. As he began once  
more to demonstrate Seven stepped so close that her mouth was only mere  
centimeters away from his own! he faltered for a moment and then continued  
nervously to whistle a flat note. Almost immediately however warning bells  
went off in his head as the urge to pull her closer and press his mouth to  
hers became overwhelming.  
Seven also felt the warning in her head and body but unlike the Doctor had  
no idea what it meant. The feel of the Doctor's breath on her face and skin  
sent a shot of adrenaline down to her very toes and caused her body to  
start to tingle all over. Quickly all thoughts of learning how to whistle  
fled her brain. Indeed, she suddenly forgot why she had even come into the  
sickbay.  
With her eyes drifting shut of their own accord, her lips unexpectedly  
moved closer and closer to his till they softly brushed against his. At the  
soft as a whisper contact between them Seven felt the most delicious warmth  
pool in the nether regions of her body. A soft barely audible moan escaped  
her mouth before her lip increased their pressure on his.  
The Doctor, thought in actuality a hologram and therefore theoretically  
immune to such physical advances, was nonetheless made in the image of a  
man and as such responded with the expected action of a flesh and blood  
human being. His arms and hands reached out and involuntarily grabbed the  
backs of her arms and pulled her closer to him. He hadn't even time to  
realize what was occurring before instinct took over and he began to  
explore her mouth with his own.  
He felt her languid body begin to collapse at the knees and he offered  
support in the form of one hand moving to her lower back and increasing the  
pressure there till not even a sheet of paper could be slid between them.  
An unfamiliar and uncontrollable urge washed over Seven and she  
instinctively increased the pressure of her lower abdominal region against  
the pronounced bulge in the Doctors uniform. The Doctor's free hand moved  
up to the zipper of Seven's uniform completely unaware that they could be  
disturbed at any moment.  
Things may have gone even farther had they not been rudely disturbed by a  
low pitched wolf whistle from Ensign Tom Paris.  
"Wow! I had no idea that ear, nose and throat exams had gotten so hands  
on. I'll have to remember that next time Belanna comes in."  
Immediately Seven and the Doctor jerked apart and stared at one another.  
Seven reached up and touched her lips as she stammered, "I-I'm sorry  
Doctor. I had not intended...I believe that our lesson is concluded." She  
turned and all but ran out of sickbay.

"If you were giving her kissing lessons then I'd say she's definitely a  
prize pupil," Paris said with just a hint of appreciation.  
"If you must know, I was trying to teach her how to whistle," said the  
clearly irritated EMH.  
"If that's your way of teaching her how to whistle remember to invite me  
when you teach her how to sing an aria."  
The Doctor desperately needed a few moments to collect himself and his  
thoughts. It was going to take some time to completely digest what had  
occurred between himself and Seven of Nine.  
Paris could clearly see that the doctor was rattled. "I'd be careful if I  
were you. If Seven hasn't already figured out how you feel about her she  
soon will."  
"I'm sorry Mr. Paris but I don't believe I asked for your opinion."  
"Hey Doc, just trying to help."  
"Well Mr. Paris, if you really want to help you can check yesterdays lab  
specimens."  
"I don't know Doc. I think I could use a refresher course in my whistling  
technique. I think my pucker could use some work."  
"Mr. Paris, in the words of a famous American movie star, "Pucker up and  
kiss my --"  
Luckily for Paris his comm badge chose that particular moment to beep.  
Paris reached his hand up and hit the small metal object. "Paris here, go  
ahead."  
"Mr. Paris your presence is requested on the bridge at this time," came  
the unemotional voice of Tuvok.  
"Sure thing Mr. Tuvok, Be right there in a moment."  
"Saved by the summons, huh Doc."  
The Doctor just glared at him and turned back to his crash cart.  
Paris chuckled and as he turned to leave sickbay he began to whistle the  
song 'Whistle While You Work'. The last thing he heard before sickbay's  
door whooshed shut was a steady stream of curses as the doctor dropped his  
newly sterilized tools.  
Paris made his way to the bridge and when he saw Lt. Torres he smiled at  
her and said "Next time you get the chance you may want to have a look at  
the Doc's language parameters."


End file.
